someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokemon Sickly Green
Yeah, never really thought I'd get around to posting about it. Honestly, I'd forgotten about it until I looked in the bottom drawer of my old nightstand. But there it was, so here's the story. It was about sixth grade if I remember correctly. I had given my friend Dylan my Pokemon LeafGreen game a few months after losing interest in Pokemon, but later I wanted it back. When I checked the party and PC, I found he had GameSharked it; I had more than 10 Lugias, Ho-Ohs, and Deoxys (however you say the plural of that). Originially, I was mad because I didn't even know he had a GameShark and he had cheated on my game with it. Then I remembered that I had given it to him, thus giving him its ownership, so I tried to cool down. Besides, it turned out that the hack was good; before the game had been 'Sharked, I hadn't even been able to defeat Lorelei, but now I was pretty good, even though I LITERALLY struggled with my last pokemon past my Rival. I was having some real fun with these Pokemon, even though I found out Dylan hadn't even capped the Legendaries. After some fun with capping the Legendaries, I got in a wild Pokemon battle even when I was using a Repel. I immediately thought "Run", at least until I saw the supposed "Pokemon" before me--It was Sonic. It looked like he had been cut and pasted right from the Sega games. I used one of 999 Master balls, courtesy of Dylan, and caught him. I went to the nearest PC and traded a Lugia to get out Sonic, realizing the game hadn't given me the choice to nickname him. After that, I noticed something strange--No more Pokemon appeared, even when I wasn't using a Cleanse Tag or Repels. It didn't really bother me until I realized that my dreams of getting the National Dex would be ruined. Then I thought that maybe Sonic was the jinx (the bad luck kind, not the Pokemon). I headed to a Pokemon center, thinking, Just for a little while, Sonic. Just until I get a few more Pokemon species in my Pokedex. When I tried to exchange Lugia with Sonic again, nothing happened. I mashed the buttons half a dozen times, I swear. Until one time. A battle started, and TAILS appeared. It was Tails, honest to goodness! Sonic appeared on the screen, even though he wasn't first in my party. I decided to catch Tails with a Master Ball. No dice. I tried to run. Zip. Tried to switch Pokemon so Sonic wouldn't have to beat up his best friend. Nada. I picked Sonic's 1-hit KO move and looked away (I'm a chick, okay? Besides, Tails was my favorite character.) but turned back after not hearing anything. There was an animation on the screen-Tails and Sonic across from each other in what looked like an abandoned Pokemon Center, which was a bit weird-last I checked, the Pokemon Center had been bustling with activity. Tails looked very scared, and Sonic had an odd look on his face. His eyes were wide, and filled with tears, but with a crazy grin. "Please, don't make me!" He cried. His voice was actually coming out of the speakers. "Do it!" barked a male voice. My character! Dylan had deleted my old file and created one with a boy as the character. Then, Sonic dashed across the screen and killed Tails with one slash to the neck. "No!" Sonic cried, kneeling down to the mangled corpse on the ground. "Come on!" said Red, coming on to the screen and dragging poor Sonic out of the Pokemon Center with him. Next, up from Tails's body came a red-tinted ghost-looking thing, which merged with something I hadn't noticed before-a doll. When the ghost got inside, the doll started morphing into- Waaait for it- The Tails Doll. The screen cut black and text appeared: "Hello, and thank you for playing the Sonic Kills Tails storyhack! Due to data corruption, this savefile has been deleted and gsflghbCan You Feel The Sunshine?" Category:Pokemon Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Sequel Category:Crossover Category:Video Game